Altair (Re:Creators)
Altair, known as the “'Military Uniform Princess'” before her identity was revealed, is a fictional character created by Setsuna Shimazaki, shortly before she committed suicide. While Altair’s design was based on a character in a social game, she was never given backstory, meaning that she has no defined abilities, and thus allowing her to gain far greater power than any character with defined limits. Through some unknown process, Altair was brought into reality, and proceeded to bring other fictional characters who Setsuna felt a strong connection with, into reality. Altair claimed that she intended to destroy the world as revenge against the “gods”, as she calls them, authors who create characters just to have them suffer. In truth, Altair’s real motivations are that she deeply loved her creator, and wishes to take revenge on the world that drove her to suicide. Altair attempts to sway the characters she brings into reality to her side, however, only about half of them actually side with her, with the other half siding with humanity and fighting to defend the world of their creators. The Japanese government, the pro-human “creations” and their creators, as well as Sota Mizushino, a boy who became befriended two of the creations, work together to capture or eliminate Altair and the other creations. In the end, most of Altair’s allies are swayed to the side of humanity, and Altair is trapped in a pocket dimension in an elaborate trap using a combination of JSDF technology and the magic of Meteora Ostereich, one of the pro-human creations. Even after being trapped, all of the pro-human creations, and even a character created specifically to defeat her fail to destroy Altair, who is only defeated when she ends up resurrecting Setsuna using her power, and is convinced by her to end her plans to destroy the world. Battle vs. SCP-3922-A (by SPARTAN 119) Tokyo, Japan (Re:Creators Universe) Altair walked out of the abandoned stadium that she used as her home base. At the moment, she was alone, her three unlikely comrades... or, more truly pawns, Aliceteria February, the female knight armed with a magic gauntlet; Blitz Tokar, the hard-boiled detective from a dystopian future; and Mamika Kirameki, the magical girl with a laughably naive view of the brutal reality of the world of the corrupt gods; were all elsewhere in the city. Or at least, Altair was alone, until she heard the sounds of motion outside. Immediately she saw the flash of a bright light cover her face. Facing her were a squad of soldiers in black body armor, all armed with assault weapons. Altair assumed they had to be the military of this world. "So, the foul gods of pleasure, the ones who create countless lives only to butcher them come to face me.", Altair said, "Come now, face me and learn to fear the same powerlessness that your creations felt before you!". After all, they were as powerless before Altair in this world, as the Creations were before them in their own. "Altair", the leader of the platoon of SCP-3922A said, "You are under arrest on charges of illegal interdimensional travel and conspiracy to commit genocide. Put down your weapons and keep your hands up. Do not move!" "If you want my weapons", Altair said as she instead began to hover into the air, "Come and get them!" Immediately, a ring of over 20 cavalry sabres appears around Altair, floating in midair. Altair swept her hand to her side, the sending the swords flying in direction of SCP-3922-A platoon. Half of the SCP-3922A soldiers were cut down by the blades. The survivors of the squad raised their weapons and opened fire, sending a swarm of plasma bolts and railgun slugs in Altair's direction. The ring of sabres around Altair spun in a circle, the blades moving to intercept every single projectile. Even as a she was engulfed in a ball of blue flames from the plasma weapons Altair was unhurt, which was quickly proved as more swarms of floating swords flew out at her enemies, cutting them down. Altair had no idea who these enemies were, and how they knew about her plans to destroy this world, but it mattered not, they were easily enough defeated. At that moment, over a dozen VTOL dropships with a triple crescent insignia on the wings crested above the buildings of the Tokyo skyline. As soon as they were in sight of Altair, they fired their weapons. Altair was struck by a swarm of plasma bolts, laser beams, and hypervelocity missiles. The entire stadium was vaporized every bit as throughly as it would be by Mamika's "Magical Splash Flare", had the series been allowed to run its course without SCP-3922A intervention. Like the aforementioned magical attack, however, Altair survived with out a scratch. As the flames and smoke cleared, Altair stood defiantly, floating in midair, an PPSH-41 SMG in one hand and a sabre in the other. Altair spoke and said calmly: "Holopsicon: The Twentieth Movement of the Cosmos - Factor Mimic" and brushed her sabre against the gun as though it were the bow of a violin. Altair then lowered the PPSH submachine gun and took aim at the SCP-3922 instance, which had begun to descend from the dropships. Altair didn't usually bother with using the gun, but in this case, it was no mere antiquated Soviet submachine gun. As she pulled the trigger, the gun fired off a bright blue laser beam from the barrel, identical to the armaments of the SCP-3922A dropships. Altair swept the beam of energy through the air, sending up the hovering dropships in a flash of fire. At the same time, several office towers in the background collapsed, the laser continuing after shooting down the dropships and literally melting through their steel structure. Altair then busied herself with mowing down the surviving SCP-3922A forces, cutting down dozens of soldiers in a swarm of flying blades or vaporizing them with a copy of their own energy weapons. As one of the SCP-3922 soldiers fled the scene, he shouted a frantic call for help into his helmet-mounted comms system. "Under heavy enemy fire! Requesting precision orbital strike on target!" The soldier was run through by a flying sabre less than a second later, but the call for help got out, making it an orbiting spaceship bearing the same triple crescent insignia as the dropships. "Roger, request for orbital support approved", an officer on the bridge of the ship stated, "Deploying precision attack drones" Four small horseshoe crab-shaped drones, known to the Foundation as SCP-2578-D, flew out of the hangars of the spacecraft, flying into a position directly above Tokyo. All four drones lowered their main armament, a high-powered precision railgun directly downwards, locking directly onto Altair. All four railguns fired simultaneously. In a fraction of a second, four sprays of blood erupted from Altair as she was struck by four separate slugs. All four of the slugs had struck her in the head, and yet, somehow, Altair survived. Even as blood covered her face, Altair's mouth contorted into a sadistic grin and said: "Holopsicon: The Fourteenth Movement of the Cosmos - The Vicissitude of Fortune". Immediately, all four railgun slugs burst out of her body and shot back upwards into the sky with equal force to that which launched them. Each slug flew all the way back up into orbit and struck the drone that fired it, reducing them to a field of orbiting debris. At the same time, Altair's wounds were completely healed. The drones neutralized, Altair busied herself with slaughtering the surviving SCP-3922A soldiers in the city. "JALAKÅRA damn her!", the captain of the spacecraft said as he watched Altair's rampage below on the monitors on the bridge, "Contact command, requesting authorization for orbital bombardment." "Captain", the comms officer on the bridge said, "We've received new intel from high command, you may want to take a look at this." The captain switched his monitor to display the updated dossier on Altair. In the newly added section, he realized exactly what he needed to do. "Cancel that order", the captain commanded, "Activate the Temporal Relocation Device". Tokyo, Japan, the day of the death of Setsuna Shimazaki A few weeks ago, Setsuna's future was looking bright as an up-and-coming manga artist. She could not believe that everything had gone wrong so quickly. First Souta Mizushino, her friend and fellow artist had mysteriously stopped contacting her, and then was accused of plagiarism and attacked on forums. The double blow of losing contact with her friend, and being it seeming like the entire world was criticizing her were too much. She saw no way she could ever recover from this. She had to end it all. Setsuna stepped forward as the train sped into the station. It would all be over in just a moment. Then, everything seemed to freeze in place- the train, the people, everything. Everything that is, except a very strange looking man, looking like some kind of futuristic soldier. The man pulled Setsuna back from the tracks. "Come with us, we're here to help you", the man said. Setsuna didn't know what to do- she had been determined to end it all, but with time frozen like this, she couldn't throw herself in front of the train if she wanted to. And besides, the simple fact that someone, somewhere cared enough to stop her from killing herself made her wonder whether the world really wasn't such a cold and uncaring place after all. Six weeks later, Setsuna was released from therapy with a "Tactical Suicide Prevention Councilor". The title was strange, as was the fact that a psychologist wore the same military-like uniform as the man who rescued her, but he had made her see that it was better that she face her detractors and keep working to prove them wrong. But before all that, she was going to get back in contact with Souta. She had just gotten a text message from him. It had taken multiple attempts, but he finally replied, apologizing for breaking contact as he thought she was "out of his league" talent-wise. The message then told her to meet him outside the Akihabara Station in Tokyo. Back in the time of the battle against Altair A SCP-3922A soldier fired his plasma rifle at Altair as she stood floating in midair, poised to strike. Even if he couldn't kill her, he could at least hold her off long enough for the rest of his squad to escape. Altair loosed a sword towards him when, suddenly, Altair and the sword disappeared. At the same time, all of the soldiers that had fallen in battle with her got up, completely unharmed. The destroyed dropships and drones seemed to rebuild themselves and rise back into the air. Even the building Altair destroyed were now standing completely undamaged. Lying on the ground below where Altair had hovered was a manga volume lying cover-down. A gust of wind blew, flipping the volume over. It featured the image of Altair on the cover with the title "Altair: World Étude". Altair never realized that, as soon as the orbiting SCP-3922A spacecraft travelled back in time, they had prevented Setsuna's death, and in so doing, negated her very existence and all of her actions. WINNER: SCP-3922A Expert's Opinion While Altair had greater durability and more formidable abilities than any individual SCP-3922A instance, the experts believed that SCP-3922A's superior numbers and experience dealing with fictional adversaries both normal and anomalous, along with their seemingly endless collection of gadgets to solve practically any problem would eventually allow them to find some way to circumvent her powers and defeat her. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Female Warriors